


Utopia

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Ever Handle with Mobiumshipping, Hypnotism, Kinks, Multi, Naga, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the deepest reaches of the Valley of the Kings, Yugi finds himself in a world unimaginable where gods ruled over a land ripe with things the real world could never have. Under the watchful eye of their gods, he comes to realize that there was so much in store for him as he stepped into what could only be describe as an utopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KearitonaNaurcorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KearitonaNaurcorm/gifts).



> As a request and a gift to my dearest online sister, I wrote this up for her. This is my first ever attempt in Mobium as well as the variety of things that went on in this story. I thank the inspiration of Enigma, Enya, stories that made use of hypnotism/mind control and of course, KearitonaNaurcorm for coming up with such a interesting plot to work with. Hope to see that others will come along and like this as well.
> 
> ..don't kill me please.

The air was humid as a small form emerged from the large tent among other smaller ones as the excavation team slowly awoken to a new day. The small male hung his arms above his head in a languid stretch before smiling a little. He was with his exploration crew in a private dig site of the Nameless Pharaoh. For so long history books had overshadowed the presence of such a fearless leader, never making note of his achievements and place in the building of the great land of Egypt.

Nestled in the heart of the Valley of the Kings is where they were situated and the small male couldn't be any happier to see the tombs of the various kings that were buried there but nothing will surpass the need to see the history of the Nameless Pharaoh. So far nothing of grandeur has appeared but he hadn't given up hope yet. When the breakfast bell rung did the camp stir a little more with the promise of a hearty meal before toiling away under the unforgiving sun.

"Rise and shine, ladies! We have a long day ahead of us!" A boastful cry called over the clatter of pots and utensils and the male smiled as he moved over to the table to begin eating. "Yugi! So really think we'll find something today?" One guy questioned as he plopped down beside him with his plate. "I'm hoping so. These lands are ripe with history and there should be no way we can't find something worthwhile among it."

"Well of course you can find just about anything of kings and queens written in history books already but this Nameless Pharaoh, you've been hell-bent on this for some time." Another spoke as he sat at Yugi's left side. "Well it's been a dream of mine. My jii-chan had told me before he had come to this place and found the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb but after that, when people asked him before to explore themselves, it was never found again. But I believe it's out there and I'll find it just like he had." Yugi spoke valiantly. The men that gathered chuckled at their head's enthusiasm and continued to eat before it was time to work. The day was long and the heat stifling as the people carefully worked around their closed off area.

The co-head of the excavation overseer everyone as Yugi worked in a small corner of the site. Wiping his brow, he looked to the others and smiled as he watched everyone work so hard to help him realize his dream. Sugoroku had passed away a year before, telling Yugi the story of the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb when Yugi had asked and told him that the site he had saw was like an utopia, a drastic difference from any other tomb in the Valley of the Kings, as if the Nameless Pharaoh's magic had a hand in such ethereal beauty.

He told him before he drew his last breath that as a Motou, he'd be able to seek out the place with his heart.

Yugi took those words to heart and brought about this to see the place himself as his jii-chan had before him. He hummed as he knelt down again to dust away at a chunk of rock, a few hidden but worn hieroglyphics etched there. So focused, he didn't realize that sound had muted around him aside from the wind, a particularly rough gust brought his head up and before him perched a bird. But this wasn't just any bird. The colors of its feathers and plumage were a brilliant mix of colors that worked together, its eyes a shining blue and a luminescence surrounding it that wasn't brought onto it by the sunlight. Standing, Yugi looked around, finding that no one was around him.

"Where did everyone go..." he whispered before turning to the avian that still stood before him. After a while, it spread its wings to its full length and took off, circling around Yugi's head before taking off in another direction. Not knowing where this would take him but growing curious, he followed the bird off the site and into the desert.

When someone had called for Yugi, coming upon the spot he was once working, all they found was his brush and tools laid scattered about and no sign that he was there in the first place. Not even the sight of boot prints saying that he left the spot.

"Yugi?"

0

Still running, Yugi was growing fatigued as the desert sun bore down on him. Sweat drenched his shirt and forehead, his unruly spikes drooping from the heat. "How long..." he whispered before the bird cawed and he looked up, finding himself at a gaping entrance to a tomb. The bird settled itself at the top of the archway, looking down to him in a calculating manner. "Do I...go inside...?" he asked the bird above and it crowed again.

He blinked as he looked inside the dark entrance. The cool breeze felt good on his flushed skin and the prospect that there was a natural spring inside that he could get a drink from was enticing. Shrugging his shoulders and hoping that he'd be able to find his way back outside after he explored, he stepped into the darkness. The bird had watched him before closing its eyes as it disappeared and with it, the entrance to the mysterious tomb.

The way was dark and Yugi moved to the side to use the flat wall to guide his way. "Ah...in my haste I left everything back at the site. I could've at least had my flashlight..." he murmured as he continued on his way. A cool breeze gusted at him, making him sigh in relief but the gust also covered the sound of a form moving in the darkness. Sharp crimson watched as he walked down the corridor blindly and licked gently at its lips before closing and the presence was completely gone from the area. He didn't know how long he walked but the corridor felt endless and thinking it would be futile to continue any more, he turned to leave only to find a wall had blocked the way he came.

"How..."

He reached out to touch it, thinking it could be an illusion of his fevered mind but the stone was smooth and solid. "It's real...Am I trapped?" he questioned, fear creeping into his veins as he turned back around but the sight that greeted him wasn't anything he expected. There before him was another large archway, this decorated in priceless gems and gold filaments that filled the hieroglyphics etched into the stone. Through said archway was a stretch of land, green grass covering the expanse while buildings rose high into the skies that itself looked endless.

Water flowed freely into a river from a nearby waterfall and that river emptied into a lake where reeds grew and flourished. There were people, looking young and healthy as they walked through the grandeur of a city that stood before him. Farmlands were being tilled and crops harvested by strong and able men while children milled around the clean streets, playing and laughing happily. Women shopped or swept outside, one even standing on the flat of her rooftops to hang clothes. Overall, this was completely different from the city of Luxor that he had stayed in once before they went on their excavation.

"It's...beautiful...like...like a..."

"Like a utopia?" A voice chimed in and he jumped, turning to see a man standing there. "Welcome. I see your heart has guided you to this beautiful world." he spoke and Yugi blinked. "I...I don't even know how I got here. There was this bird...and I followed it...and I got to the entrance of this tomb and came inside. I thought the corridor would be too long and tried to leave only to find a wall in my way..." Yugi began to explain but the male chuckled as he took his hand. "It may seem frightening and strange but I assure you, we are friendly folk and ready to welcome visitors. We are watched over in kind by the gods here and I'm sure they would welcome a new and fresh face as well." he spoke as he led Yugi down the dirt path to the city.

"I...what is this place?"

"As I said, a utopia."

Yugi gave a nod and didn't ask more as he was led along. The man began to speak of how this place flourished, brought on by the will of the great gods, they have formed this land and brought the people that had the desired for a new home from Egypt, thus proving these people are old, ancient even, but they didn't look any different from people here in the modern world except for their state of dress which matched to the style from Khemet etched in wall carvings that were placed in other tombs. When they entered the busy city, people greeted Yugi warmly as if he was no one strange or different from them. Yugi was quite amazed but waved and smiled, even taking an apple and a jug of water brought over to him by two children before they ran back over to their waiting mother.

Eating the apple, they had come to a stop in the center of the city where a giant statue was erected. On the large, bejeweled pedestal stood two imposing figures but what had caught Yugi's attention most of all was that the figures weren't figures at all. While their top half was human, their lower half was long and serpentine like, matching in kind to the Hindu mythology of the great serpent, the Naga.

"Are they your gods?" he asked as he looked to the man.

"Yes, the great gods that formed this land. Their magic is what kept this place thriving for us, bringing us plentiful bounty, clean air and longevity. We bring offerings to them for their continued guidance and protection." he spoke, smiling as he bowed, fist placed in palm as a sign of respect. Yugi watched the motion before placing the jug down to do the same. "This is a beautiful land and I'm honored to have been guided here. Please, will you show me more?" The man smiled and nodded. "Of course."

0

The man, Asim, showed everything of their land, bringing Yugi delight beyond reason as he saw just how far their lands expand. The magic was definitely potent for somewhere that should be in a tomb which isn't large by this extent. Standing on a hill, Yugi clasped his hands in wonder. "You live in such a glorious world. I am happy that no other had discovered this place aside from myself but even I could never speak of this to the people." Yugi whispered.

Asim chuckled as he patted his head. "Even if you did, no one would be able to find this place. Only those chosen by the great gods are guided here." he spoke and Yugi nodded, smiling a little. "Then I'm honored to be chosen to see such a place." Asim nodded before looking down to him. "There may be another reason they have guided you here." Yugi turned to look up to him, curious.

"Oh."

"Why yes..." Before Asim could explain, another gust, harsher than what Yugi had come across before, hit them and he was forced to close his eyes. When he opened them, he gasped when he saw what stood before him. "The great gods..." he whispered. As Yugi whispered, the forms of the great gods from the statue in the center of town stood before them. Bronzed skin gleamed in the sun, golden bangles accentuating their arms and wrists while dyed, silken cloths were wrapped around their waist where the seam of flesh meets scales.

Both looked near similar to each other and even more so took a near resemblance to him as well but there were definitely differences between the three of them that he could spot. For one, the one that look to be the oldest held sharp, crimson eyes and body a tad more built to the smaller counterpart beside him who was lithe, lighter and held cerise flecked with spots of violet. The lithe god held a serpent's body to match that of the king cobra, gold and black making an enticing pattern on his body while the built god held a more majestic form of the Black Mamba, sleek black scales coiling over each other.

"Asim, is this our new visitor?"

"Yes, my liege. I was just about to speak of the other reason you'd lead guests here."

"We'll handle that. Return to the gate."

Asim nodded and bowed before nodding to Yugi as he left. Yugi waved before turning to look up to the two gods. "I humbly thank you for making audience for a simple person such as myself." Yugi greeted, bowing to them. "Raise your head, little one. You are a treat and therefore have no need to bow to us." The built god spoke, lowering himself to gaze into his eyes. "A-a treat? Oh no, I'm just a simple little archaeologist." The lithe one chuckled as he moved closer, serpent body moving to coil around him. "Ah, but it's true. We have eyes everywhere in the outside world and you were a rare sight. We couldn't help but bring you here to our world." he said before looking to the other. "Right, Atemu?"

"Right, Yami."

Yugi blushed a little before shivering as the scales brushed against exposed skin. Yami smirked a little before looking to Atemu, getting a nod from him in response. "Would you like to see our palace? An esteemed guest such as you should get the luxury to come to the heavens." Yami spoke. "Oh really?! Oh...I mean, I'd be honored." Yugi replied, almost giddy at such a rare opportunity. To meet gods and to come to their palace. It seem too much like a dream come true and it could've very well been with such a place existing. Yami nodded as he picked Yugi up into his arms, getting a cute little squeak from him which made him chuckle before gusts of wind began to surround the two. Yugi closed his eyes yet again in response and felt his stomach drop as if they had taken off from the ground and into the sky.

When he felt no more movement, he heard the saccharine voice of Atemu to open his eyes. When he did, he gasped when he looked upon the giant palace laid out before him. The stone gleamed in the sunlight it shadowed, spires raising high as green grass swayed in the breeze. He looked around to see that they were indeed literally in the sky, clouds billowing slowly beneath them, gaps in the flowing matter showing that they were quite some distance above.

"Welcome to our home." Yami spoke as he slithered up the staircase and to the grand wooden doors, Atemu moving ahead to open them and revealed the expansive space inside. Pillars rose tall in the hallways, large stairs that went up to the second floor hanging off to the right. More rooms with closed doors lined the wall while an opened archway in the far back led to a dining room with a larger kitchen further in. Yugi stepped in, completely in awe at the palace as the two gods followed in behind him. "You must be starving from your long journey. Let us provide to you a grand feast." Atemu spoke as he clapped his hands and just like that, servants began to mill about to prepare the dining table.

Ushered in more, Yugi was led to the table by Yami and he took a seat at a chair while Atemu coiled himself beside him. Food was brought out and set onto the table along with pitchers, one containing water and the other the finest wine and Yugi just didn't know what to choose from. There was pheasant and quail, fruits freshly washed and vegetables perfectly roasted, warm bread that still had steam rising from being just taken out from the oven.

Gilded plates, utensils and goblets were placed down for the three before the servants bowed and left them to their meal. "Dig in, little one." Yami spoke as he went to take his choices. Atemu did the same and Yugi looked over everything that was there. All of it was exquisite and surely he didn't know where to begin. After some thoughtful contemplation, he took his fork and knife to spear a small quail and a few vegetables to his plate. Cutting a small piece of the meat, he took a bite of it and his mouth exploded with flavor that no human could reproduced. He hummed in delight as he ate more much to the two gods' delight.

"I see the food is to your liking." Atemu spoke and after swallowing the mouthful he had, he nodded. "Oh yes! This is delightful and so tasty. You could never get something to match this quality in Luxor." Yugi spoke. "Ah Luxor, the modern Thebes. The land has matured quite nicely since our departure." Yami spoke, causing Yugi to look up to him.

"Oh, have you lived in Egypt before?"

"Quite." Atemu said, licking his fingers, the action bringing up a small stirring in Yugi that he wasn't expecting. Crossing his legs under the table, he listened as Atemu told his story, of how he was Pharaoh and had ruled a great country before his time had been prematurely taken. "So...you're the Nameless Pharaoh? Oh gosh, I have been searching for your tomb for so long. My jii-chan had told me so much of what he saw when he entered your tomb in his day." Yugi said with a happy clap of his hands. "Ah, then he was guided here as well by his heart. Seems that fact is something that runs nicely in the family." Yami said with a heartfelt chuckle and Yugi blushed a little. "I can surely tell you more but first, let us finish our meal." Atemu said, reaching over to grab a vine of grapes and brought them over.

As he held the vine over Yugi's head did the atmosphere took a drastic change. Yugi had the fortunate, or unfortunate depending on how one would view the situation, desire to look up and was left speechless as he watched the two gods seemingly lost in their own world. Atemu, a small smirk on his face, held the vine closer to Yami who let his tongue, long and snake-like to add on more to his serpent charm, out to wrap around the tender flesh of a single grape, pulling it from the stem and brought it into his mouth. Chewing happily, he hummed in delight before going to take another.

Yugi watched for a few seconds more before turning back to his plate, a full blush decorating his cheeks as he tried to eat with shaking hands. He tried to not make his tendencies known that he had been watching but the two gods knew as they were playing their game. What Yugi didn't know that no one from the village below told him was that the two gods, Yami and Atemu, were masters at manipulation and where one would think their manipulation was used to tease the human psyche and show that they were gods that held malice for their worshipers, they would think wrong.

Instead, their manipulation was used to pleasure, using the depths of their power to hypnotize their chosen partner...and today, the small and charming boy below would be perfect to have stay with them forever. "Would you like some water?" Yugi blinked out from his stupor and glanced up, seeing that Yami held the stem of fruit to eat for himself while Atemu held the pitcher of water. "Ah...yes please..." he whispered, immediately going shy as Atemu chuckled, pouring the water into his goblet before setting it down and reached for the pitcher holding the wine next.

Yugi took a sip of his water before moving onto the rest of his meal, hearing the sounds of the gods' coils shifting on both sides of him, making him once again turn his gaze upward and wished he hadn't as his cheeks reddened again at the sight presented to him. As Atemu had done before, Yami fed him the grapes he had in hand, Atemu eating them straight from the vine and in return, Atemu tilted the pitcher so Yami could drink from it. Yugi watched as his throat bobbed with each deft swallow of the sweet wine before the pitcher was brought back.

Tongue swiped over his lips to catch any remaining droplets he missed and there, Yugi had wished to be kissed by those wine drenched lips. Yami fed more of the grapes to Atemu til the vine was finished and he set the stem on the platter. Yugi felt his body growing warm and made a sound that caught the duo's attention. "Ah, you're a little flushed. Would you like to make use of our bathing chambers?" Atemu questioned, bowing his head to gaze into his eyes.

Yugi looked into his crimson hues, quiet as he was lost into the depths. Yami smirked as he went to take his plate, setting it to the side as he watched. Atemu was always potent in his charm that one look into his eyes when he was ready would allow his control to seep slowly into the brain of the charmed. Yugi gave a slow nod and Atemu smiled as he set back up, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Then let us venture to the bathing chambers." He said, clapping and the servants came back out to clear the table.

Taking Yugi's hand, Atemu led him towards the stairs and ascended, Yami following close behind. When they reached the second floor, they moved down the hall and over to another large door that Yami pushed opened to reveal a large bathing chamber done in ivory stone. Water flowed freely into the deep pool that was definitely made to host the two gods if they bathed together while ceramic pots holding delicate arrangements of water lilies and lavender left a breathtaking scent to permeate the room. Atemu guided Yugi to the pool before coiling around his small form. Yugi looked around in awe of the expansive bathing room before glancing up to Atemu. "Can I really bathe here?"

"Of course. We'll be joining you so I hope you don't mind." he said, making the smaller boy flush yet again as Yami was already undoing the wrap around his waist, golden adornments already set onto a convenient sapphire pillow that rested beside the pool. Once bare, Yami slipped into the pool with a graceful slither, a pleased sound emerging from him as he dipped deep into the water up to his neck. Yugi watched him, finding it hard to pull his eyes away until the tug at his small vest had him glance back up to Atemu.

"Come now, let's get you undressed and into the bath." Yugi nodded, swallowing a bit thickly as he went to remove the vest then the button up underneath. Atemu took each piece as it was handed to him, setting it into a small pile beside him until Yugi was bare to the air. Yami had watched and smirk under the cover of water, glancing to Atemu with a glint of approval in his eyes.

The elder god nodded before moving his coils til the end of his tail curled around Yugi's thin waist, making him squeak just a little as he was lifted up and deposited into the water close to where Yami had settled. "Sit with him, won't you." Atemu said as he went to undress himself. Yugi nodded shyly, being modest as he kept his hands in his lap while Yami soaked. When Atemu joined them, Yami moved. Yugi realized too late that when Atemu placed him into the pool, he was placed on top of Yami's prone serpent half and when it moved, he near scurried away but the coils wrapped around his waist prevented him from getting far.

"What's the rush, little one? You have the best seat in the house." he said with a soft tease in his voice as he emerged from the water, leaving Yugi to the sight of his lightly tanned body shining from the water to etch the image into his mind. "I...I..."

"No need to be shy...we'll take good care of you." Atemu whispered, the hiss of his serpent tongue leaving a buzzed feeling to take over Yugi's senses. Atemu moved towards the two, a finger caressing his cheek lightly before running up to take a goldenrod bang to twine around his finger as he gazed into the amethyst pools of the younger.

"You know, little flower...you are a beauty. Like the rarest desert flower that blooms when the conditions are right. So delicate and pure...it was definitely a treat to have you guided here." He whispered, his voice a rich baritone that was making all sorts of new feelings flow through Yugi's mind and body, a soft haze enveloping and sweeping him away on waves of content the more he listened to the beautiful voice whispering in his ear.

How ironic the situation seemed as Yugi was enraptured by the clever serpent god as Eve was to the snake that made her take from the Tree of Knowledge. "Oh no...I'm not all that wonderful..." Yugi whispered as he leaned closer to the hand. "Ah, but you are...look me in the eye and try to tell me otherwise..." Atemu purred, releasing the bang from his grip and lifted it, watching as Yugi followed his hand til their gazes met. Yugi couldn't turn away, Atemu's eyes almost hypnotic as he was lost to the swirling haze. "Come now...tell me you didn't really mean that when you said you weren't wonderful..." he whispered.

Yugi tried to deny it but couldn't, he was too lost in the gaze before him. Atemu chuckled as he moved his body, still keeping his gaze to Yugi's. "See, you are wonderful. A wonderful little treasure we want to keep here. And we have plenty of reason why. One of course a special little treat that we only share with the closest of partners." he murmured, a hissing lilt in voice as he continued to speak, a sway in his form that Yugi couldn't help but to follow. "I have you in my gaze, little flower...so why don't we play...listen to my voice and follow my command..." Yugi could only nod once more, swaying with him. "Good...now that I have your undivided attention...touch yourself. Show me the side of you that no one else has seen before..."

Yugi gave a soft little moan, eyes darkened as he moved his hands, placing them onto his chest and slowly teased the pert little nipples there with a thumb and forefinger, breath rapidly increasing as he did as Atemu commanded. "Yes...that's it...don't hold back now...show us more...make a show to please us..."

The words sent a heady thrum through his body as he worked his hands fervently over his chest, gasping softly before sliding his hands down his form, reaching to his still flaccid cock but it was definitely beginning to show some sign from the stimulation he presented to himself. Atemu licked his lips as he watched, serpent body moving to settle over Yami's, providing a back rest for Yugi to lay on as Yami himself raised his body up from the water to give them a full sight of the ministrations Yugi was doing for himself. Face flushed a healthy red, Yugi began to caress his cock with thin fingers, letting out a petite little mewl as his gentle caresses began to bring him to a full hardness. The two gods smirked as they watched before Atemu lowered his head down to his ear to whisper.

"Perfect. Such a divine little body you have. Now time to change up the rules. Now it isn't just me you have to listen to...but listen to my partner god Yami. He is absolutely delighted by your performance and wants to join in as well." he said surreptitiously before giving the ok for Yami to take over for a bit. "Gladly, thank you, Atemu." he said as he raised his upper body a little to face Yugi. His eyes immediately drifted to his, seeing a new haze of cerise flecked with spots of violet. "Such a precious little thing you are, all nice and hard for us. Now, stimulate yourself a little more, why don't you. You have a perfect spot to make use of." he purred and Yugi removed his hands from his cock and braced himself on the slippery scales, straddling the sleek body.

With Atemu's providing an additional brace so he wouldn't fall from the height he was elevated over the water, Yugi began to grind himself on the smooth plane of scales, moaning in delight as so many sensations swept through his petite form. Feeling his movements so sensual on his body, Yami gave a small moan of his own. Atemu moved himself, settling himself at Yami's side and the other turned to him. Hooking a finger under his chin, he brought him forward and caught his lips in a fulfilling kiss, making him shudder pleasantly. The vibration didn't go unnoticed by Yugi who let out another little mewl as he ground a bit harder in need. "Mhm...seems our new little seedling wants more, Atemu." Yami said as he looked back to Yugi. "Stop." Yugi did just that, looking up to him with wide, blank eyes.

"Now, we're all going to wash up and take this to the bedroom but...every little touch you feel as you wash yourself will make your skin tingle. Your sensitivity has been turned to the highest degree to where you feel as if you could come just from touching the water. But you're not allowed to, not until I say so." he said as Yugi nodded as he gasped when Yami's tail curled around him, every nerve ending flaring up as he was brought off his perch and settled into the water. Handed a bar of soap from Atemu, he began to wash up, letting out a little moan or gasp as he washed up.

The two gods smirked before getting their own soap to wash each other. Yugi had glanced to them briefly, seeing the sensual scene as each ran a line of soap across parts of each other's body before going over with a hand to scrub firmly at the spot, even descending further into simple caresses and few needy gropes to sensitive spots that have long been depicted and mapped out by each other during their long reign over the land.

His cock twitched in need but as commanded, he wasn't allowed to come to a scene so hot and stifling to watch. With a last nip to the shell of Atemu's ear, Yami moved to climb out from the bath, fully rinsed, grabbing a large towel to proceed drying himself off. "Come, come, little one. Don't take too long now or you'll never get your just gratification." he called and Yugi nodded as he went to finish up, shuddering more as he rinsed the soap away before moving to climb out after Yami.

Atemu was close behind, taking a towel for himself while Yami took the used towel he had to dry Yugi. "There, such a handsome little body now that you aren't covered in dust and sweat from your excursions." he hummed, draping the towel around him before lifting him into his arms. "Don't blink." he said before a gale of wind wrapped around them, whisking them away to the master bedroom for the two gods.

The room was well furnished, a large bed taking the center of the room while limestone walls were decorated with tastefully placed torches, giving the room a gentle glow. A desk sat to the far wall and an armoire on the adjacent wall that held their selection of wraps and shirts when they desired to wear on, mostly on the formal occasion of dropping by the town. Yami and Atemu moved to the bed, plush and covered with elaborate red silks with gold trim, the pillows a shade darker with more gold trim and filled nicely with downy plumage, and Yami set the smaller male on the bed before the two climbed on as well.

Yugi wriggled just a little, the silks cold on his skin and leaving goosebumps to rise as his cock stirred more with the need to be touched. Bodies curling around each other, Yami and Atemu gazed down to him. "Shall we, Atemu?"

"I think we should. I think he's wound up quite nicely."

The two chuckled before Atemu grasped Yugi's face in his hands, thumbs caressing the hints of baby fat still there. "Your obedience is superb. A great delight to see. So it's time we reward you, hm?" Atemu said as he looked him in his eyes. "So do so, my little gem. Come for us." Yugi closed his eyes as he shuddered, cock pulsating with his release as white ropes of cum covered his stomach and chest. The two watched the sight, pleased, before the flow came to a stop, a few drops dribbling from the cocktip as Yugi tried to recollect his breath.

"Precious. And the scent...delicious." Atemu purred as Yami lowered his head down, swiping a long tongue over where the cum collected the most, making Yugi gasp since his body was still in a state of hypersensitivity as commanded, and hummed. "Ah, very delicious indeed. Get a taste, Atemu." he said as Atemu did just that, getting a swipe of the cum and nodded in agreement.

"A freshly bathed body coated in the sweetest cum we ever tasted. I think we chose nicely." Atemu spoke as Yami nodded. "But surely we can't have our fun end here. Not until we wear out our precious little seedling." Atemu agreed before the two looked down to Yugi. "Now, my little one, were going to give you the best moment of your years. Enough that you would never dream of leaving. This will soon become your new home. Now, gaze into my eyes and follow my commands." Yami whispered and Yugi glanced up to him, falling deeply once more into the capturing haze of Yami's hypnotism.

"Your body already responds nicely as it reacts even to the gentle brush of the wind...now we're going to extend the limits of your stamina for releasing once just isn't enough to satisfy us. So on command, when we tell you, you will cum, give us the best of your potency and in return, we will reward you with ample gratuity. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Yes...what?"

"Yes...my lord."

"Perfect." Yami said, smiling as he moved to lounge back on the pillows. "Now...cater to me. Rub not only your hands but your body upon me." Yugi moved as well, crawling over to him and straddling his form, he began to slide his body against him while his hands busied themselves on his chest and stomach, hands teasing along the seam of scales and skin, making the god above him moan pleasantly. Atemu watched, the end of his own tail coming to wrap around Yami's before moving to the back of Yugi's neck to lick lightly below his hairline.

Yugi had almost stopped to focus on the ever stifling sensation just from the wet muscle but Yami's eyes told him to continue on the task before even with the added distraction. Letting nothing but the sweet sounds of his moans reverberate through the room, Yugi continued to please Yami while Atemu took his own time to lick and suckle upon his neck before trailing downward along his spin, tongue leaving a wet trail that cooled in the air and mounting the pleasure that a normal human body surely couldn't hold back from.

Cock hard and ready once more, Yugi began to slide himself earnestly along the rough scales of his underbelly, drawing a small quiver from Yami. "Move lower with your hands..." he whispered and Yugi did just that, lowering his hands further before reaching the ventral slit on his body and his fingers stopped. "Ah...keep going, explore there too." he murmured. With the request given, Yugi began his exploration with a part of the body he never had experience with.

Touches light and curious even to his addled mind, he slipped a finger inside, carefully as he gauged his god's reaction. With a moan being his response, he began to slowly move the digit inside, his other hand coming below to rub the very corner of the slit but after a minute of the gentle caresses, he found a lump and slowly pressed down on it. With that press, something had touched his finger and he drew it out, something else following close behind. Yami let out a pleased sigh as Atemu chuckled. "Good on you, little flower. Now go on and caress him more. He'll need your touch more than ever."

Hands reached down once more, taking the thick, tapered cock in hand and slowly ran along the slick shaft, gaining a deeper moan from Yami, body lifting upward from his serpentine tail but he didn't move far with Atemu keeping a hold on him. Yugi continued to stroke him, making the god pant before Atemu moved down. "Take him into your mouth...suck on him and reward him for being so good. And with it cum for each taste of precum to land on your tongue."

Adjusting his body once Atemu pulled away, Yugi lowered himself, taking the tip into his mouth and immediately moaned at the first taste of pre, white painting him and Yami's belly scales as he came once more before a steady flow made itself present as he began to work the cock in his mouth. Tongue lolling from his mouth, Yami glanced down to watch Yugi perform the task before glancing up to see Atemu rubbing his own slit, drawing his cock out before taking it in hand.

Reaching out, he wrapped his hand over his and began to stroke along with his movement, bringing out a moan from the older. The three basked in their mutual pleasures, Yugi shaking with each release as he suckled on Yami's cock before eventually, he squealed when he felt a spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. "Swallow." Yami breathed and he did so just in time for the flow to come, taking deep swallows of the viscous liquid. Removing both his and Yami's hand from his cock, Atemu moved to settle behind Yugi.

"You came so much, I'm proud of you...but now comes the highlight of our intimacy. Rest now from your command for you'll need you strength for what's to come next." he said and Yugi nodded when he lifted his head, the flow of his own cum coming to a slow stop before Yami brought him closer to bring him into a deep, rewarding kiss.

Reaching over, Atemu opened the small drawer on the side table and pulled out a jar of massage oil, setting it on the table and took off the lid. Yugi aptly focused on the gentle but demanding press of his lips against Yami's, Atemu began his work, dipping three fingers into the cool oil and moved to his pert bottom already raised and in position. Yugi gasped into the kiss, lifting his head when he felt a gentle touch knead at the soft flesh, making his shudder with desire, almost grinding himself onto Yami once more but was held in place with hands to his waist.

With another gentle knead, Atemu spread his cheeks and the cool oil touched the tight hole, making Yugi moan and without a command, he came a bit onto Yami and he chuckled. "Coming without command, I like that." he said as he gazed to Atemu who gave a nod as he continued to prod gently at the tight ring of muscle. They could already tell from his body actions and scent that Yugi for all his years was still a tender virgin so the care put into the next set of actions would be well worth the results of taking his first and seal the deal of his stay.

Ever so slowly, the tip of his finger breached the hole, making Yugi cry out softly with a little pain but with a few whispered words and a tender command, the pain was all but gone, leaving way for content bliss as Atemu pressed the digit in further. His other hand moved to rub his back before he began moving his finger within in, making Yugi pant and moan in joy. Eventually, Atemu added a second digit to join the first and spread them carefully. While they knew by the end of the day, the male would be practically unable to walk for everything would feel like rubber, they didn't want him to hold a limp either after their activities were done.

This time Yugi did grind against Yami, a drooling mess with the combined efforts of the two on his over-sensitized skin. Yami reached up to run his hands through his hair before moving to nibble up on his neck, now leaving a nice red spot there to issue a part of his claim on the boy. As he did so, Atemu added the third and last digit into Yugi to further prepare him for what was to come, cock twitching in anticipation which in turn, causing his coils to squeeze about Yami's tail and making him let out a sound of content.

"Getting eager are we?" he questioned as he looked to him, smiling softly. "I am. You just don't know how wonderful this feels around my fingers. I can only imagine how better it will be once I mount him. The need is definitely overpowering." Atemu replied as he worked Yugi a little more before pulling his fingers back.

Yugi let out a whimper, wanting to be filled again and Atemu hushed him. "Don't worry, I'll fill you right up in a moment." he hissed into his ear as he took the oil and poured a little into his hand. Just for extra insurance of a smoother entry is why he applied the extra coat of oil but no longer could Atemu wait. The body beneath him needed him, waiting for him to fill it, to bring about the ultimate claim. Licking his lips and bearing his fangs a little, he coiled himself more around Yami's tail as he brought himself into position, arms braced on the slick sheets.

Yami motioned for Yugi to rest himself on top of him as his hands reached down to spread his cheeks once more for Atemu. With a nod, Atemu moved, cocktip brushing against the loosened muscle before he pressed himself inside, moaning deeply. Yugi cried out as well, another spurt of cum landing between the two bodies and Yami hummed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body, holding him close as Atemu entered. When he was fully in, scales brushing against Yugi's skin and bringing out another shiver from the boy, he rested just briefly before he began to rut.

Yami watched, boring the image to memory with Yugi's blissful expression, mouth agape as Atemu rutted more, fingers clenched tight in the sheets as he piston himself in and out of the petite form. "So warm and sweet...perfect for gods as we are. We can't give this one up, Yami...ever..." he whispered as he gazed into Yami's eyes. "And we won't. I don't want to give him up either. He's ours now, Atemu." Yami breathed. Atemu nodded as he continued to rock into the small form, lowering his head to kiss behind an ear before nuzzling there in kind then brought his lips to the opposite side of his neck, nipping there before he bit down, causing Yugi to cry out in bliss as Atemu too left his mark of claim.

Yami turned Yugi's head to his before catching his lips into another kiss, serpent body moving underneath his, sending hot sparks to flow through his body more in tune with Atemu's movements. The motions lasted for a good few minutes before Atemu reached his limits but he wasn't fully unwound yet as he shifted his position just a little before thrusting in. He got the reaction he desired. Yugi's eyes snapped open wide, pulling from Yami as he cried out wantonly, arching a little in his arms. "There it is..." Atemu whispered, pleased as he continued to drive his cock hard into that spot. Yugi continued to give out little mewls and cries, grinding himself once more as he felt the mounting buildup of the need to come but held back this time around. Yami saw this and smirked as he moved his head down to him.

"Don't hold back, little one...show us how much this makes you feel..."

Triggered by the soothing baritone, Yugi once again came with another cry and it was followed not long after by a sensual moan from Atemu. Yugi found purchase on the sheets with his hands as he was filled with the older god's productive flow of cum. Undulating a little more again his young charge, Atemu rode out his climax, taking in heaving breaths before smiling as he looked down to Yugi who laid limp against Yami who brushed a hand through tousled locks. "Still with us?" Yami lifted his hand and Yugi moved a little to show he was still conscious. "Good." he said, the flow tapering off finally and he pulled away, lifting himself from the two before descending off the bed.

Yami went to sit up, bringing Yugi up with him and once Atemu came back with a large cloth, a few others in hand, he took the larger one to set on the bed. "Sit." Yugi moved, sitting on the large cloth and Atemu handed a smaller cloth to Yami while he went to clean Yugi. Shivering again, Yugi let Atemu clean him up to look a little more presentable. They weren't finished by any extent of the word but they definitely had a bit of a mess to clean up before enjoying themselves a little longer. When Yugi was cleaned up, Atemu shooed him off to lay where Yami had previously, on his back and ready. Once he was all cleaned, Yami turned back to Yugi and smiled as he moved, raising a hand to run down his body, making Yugi squirm at the touch.

"So precious...the things you can do is wonderful, little one. You definitely make us very, very happy." he whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips to his forehead before pulling back. Taking the oil, he poured some into his hand to do the same for himself in preparation for entry before moving closer to Yugi. Yugi watched with still blank eyes, moving to raise his hands to cup Yami's face and he chuckled warmly as he lowered his head down, rasping a tongue lightly over his plump, kiss-bruised lips as his serpentine body moved closer.

Hands running along his body once more, Yami rested his hands around his hips and lifted them a little, Yugi immediately parting his legs to allow him room. He took it, moving closer til his cock hit the loose ring of muscle, nudging and prodding enticingly before he began to press more, the head of his cock slipping in, making Yugi moan softly as he moved his hips to urge him further inside. Once seated fully inside, he gave Yugi a moment to adjust once more to the girth of another inside and when he began to wiggle around, begging him to move, Yami smiled before he began to move his hips in a slow, languid pace.

Yugi moaned at the feeling, eyes drifting close. "More...please more..." he begged. "You'll get much more, I promise." Yami whispered as he continued to thrust inside of Yugi. After a few minutes of their copulation did Atemu make his presence known again, a gleam in his eyes as he looked to Yugi, bringing his attention over to him. "Now to seal you contract." he whispered, Yugi panting as he waited to see what he had for him next. Swaying his body once more. "Listen to my voice, little flower...as Yami shares his time with you, you are to listen to my voice and watch my eyes." he said, eyes shifting into their capturing gaze and Yugi nodded.

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...my liege..."

Atemu smirked and nodded as he continued to speak. "Then you will lose all inhibitions at this very moment. You will come when I tell you to and with each command, you will thank me. Do you understand?" Yugi nodded and he grinned. "Perfect. Now..." Glancing over to Yami, he gave a nod and got one in return as he shifted his movements and when he thrusted in again, he hit the spot that made Yugi see stars and he cried out but snapped his gaze to Atemu when he called for his attention. "Focus on me...now cum." With a shudder, Yugi came explosively across his chest and stomach, panting softly before looking to Atemu.

"Thank you."

He nodded as he reached over to stroke his cheek. "Cum." And again, on command he came once more and again, he thanked him. Atemu allowed him a few second of reprieve before making the smaller cum over and over, getting thanks for it for every cycle as Yami's movements grew rapid, close to finding his own climax. "Now...our dear partner is drawing close...so when he comes, you come too." Atemu spoke softly and Yugi nodded, panting heavily as he looped his arms around Yami's neck as he pumped in faster and harder for only a scant few seconds before he came and just as Atemu had ordered, he came too with a cry of Yami's name.

Yami shuddered pleasantly as he unloaded himself heavily into Yugi, smiling as he looked down to Yugi before kissing the corner of his mouth. "Very good, little one. Now tell us...do you love us?" Yugi glanced between the two and nodded. "I do...I do love you..." he whispered. "Good...cause here is where you'll stay...with us." Yugi nodded, a sleepy smile finally drifting across his face as Yami pulled out from him and took another cloth to wipe him down. Atemu slithered onto the bed, curling his long body around them both.

"Such a wonderful little treat...we finally got what we have desired for so long." Atemu murmured and Yami nodded as he finished cleaning Yugi and set the cloth onto the floor for a servant to grab later before coiling up as well, both making a warm nest with their bodies, Yugi nestled in the center of their coils. "Sleep now, little one. When you wake, you shall eat and be fitted for new adornments." Atemu spoke and Yugi nodded, eyes fluttering close. "Sleep." Was the whispered command and Yugi was out like a light with Yami and Atemu following shortly after, candles blowing themselves out.

0

As nighttime fell in the Valley of the Kings, the excavation team had cleaned up, most in a panic over the loss of Yugi from his spot and planned to do a perimeter search around the area to see if he was huddling out in a tomb or something for the night. But what one would find instead would be the broken down tomb entrance of the Nameless Pharaoh worn with time but one wall still stood erect.

Hieroglyphics etched on it held part of the story but what would marvel anyone that viewed it closely would see the etched glyphs of the two gods of the secret utopia and between them the small form of Yugi knelt down between the two, expression at peace within the presence of Yami and Atemu as he lived his new life in eternal bliss in their company.


End file.
